youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
My Super Ex-Girlfriend in Sonic Style
My Super Ex-Girlfriend is a 2006 American romantic comedy superhero film, directed by Ivan Reitman and starring with your favorite Sonic Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as Matt, Amy Rose as Hannah, Sally Acorn as Jenny Johnson/G-Girl, Knuckles the Echidna as Vaughn Haige, Rouge the Bat as the bartender and Vanilla the Rabbit as Carla. Plot After foiling a purse snatcher who tries to steal Jenny Johnson (Sally)'s purse on the subway, Matt (Sonic) becomes Jenny's "hero" and starts dating this shy stranger. After several dates, Jenny displays increasingly neurotic and aggressive behavior, becoming more demanding and ultimately injuring Matt and destroying his bed for the first time they have sex. Soon after, Jenny reveals to him that she's the voluptuous blonde superhero, G-Girl, who accidentally received powers such as flight, super-human strength and speed, invulnerability, super breath, heat vision and super senses after she was exposed to radiation from a crashed meteorite as a teenager. Jenny starts to become more controlling after she reveals her powers and Matt starts to lose his mind. Hannah (Amy Rose), Matt's co-worker, has a secret crush on Matt ever though she had a boyfriend name Steve (Silver). As Matt and Hannah's friendship develops further and after becoming aggravated with Jenny's escalating jealousy, Matt ends the relationship. An enraged Jenny vows to make Matt regret the decision, using her superpowers to publicly embarrass him, throwing his car into space and eventually causing him to lose his job when she strips him naked during an important meeting. Professor Bedlam (Scrouge), Jenny's former friend and now G-Girl's arch-nemesis, contacts Matt in order to enlist his aid in defeating her. Matt refuses and makes plans to leave the city until he's contacted by Hannah. After confessing their feelings for each other, they end up in bed. Jenny (as G-Girl) discovers them in bed the next day. Enraged and jealous, she attacks the pair with a great white shark. Angered, Matt contacts Professor Bedlam and agrees to help him defeat her as long as Bedlam retires from being a supervillain. He instructs Matt to lure Jenny to a meeting where she can be exposed to another meteorite that will draw away her powers, leaving her a mere mortal. Matt agrees and meets Jenny for a candlelit dinner at his apartment, under the pretense of wanting to resume their relationship. Then, Hannah arrives to see Jenny sitting on Matt's lap. The two women fight, and in the struggle Jenny's superhero identity is revealed to Hannah. Bedlam's trap is sprung, and the energy that gave Jenny her powers is drained back into the meteorite, incapacitating Jenny. Professor Bedlam appears, but reveals that he has no intention of keeping his promise to retire from villainy and in fact plans to take the powers for himself. While he and Matt fight, Jenny crawls to the charged meteorite attempting to regain her powers; Hannah intervenes just as Jenny grabs the meteorite, which explodes in a burst of power. Both Hannah and Jenny are catapulted off the roof, apparently to their deaths; Jenny appears within seconds, powers restored, threatening even more mayhem. Only the unexpected reappearance of Hannah, who was also exposed to the meteorite's energies, and now possesses the same powers as G-Girl, saves Matt. The second fight between Hannah and Jenny is a full-on super-brawl, destroying part of the neighboring properties. Finally, Matt reasons with them both and they cease fighting. He tells Jenny that Professor Bedlam is her true love. Then, Jenny agrees and she embraces her former nemesis. The next morning, Matt and Hannah meet up with Professor Bedlam (now just "Barry") and Jenny. As cries for help are heard from afar, Jenny and Hannah, who have become partners in crime-fighting, take off to tackle the emergency; Matt and Barry are left holding their girlfriends' purses and clothes, and leave to have a beer together. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Matthew "Matt" Saunders, who he begins dating Jenny after capturing a thief who snatched her purse, but ultimately breaks up with her due to her controlling and demanding behavior. He also finds out that Jenny is in fact G-Girl|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Megafaves 1 sally acorn by hayzer62-d5w8nsy.jpg|Sally as Jenny Johnson/G-Girl|link=Sally Acorn Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Hannah Lewis, Matt's co-worker who is secretly in love with him. She winds up gaining superpowers due to contact with the same meteorite that gave Jenny her powers|link=Amy Rose Scourge the Hedgehog 6.jpg|Scourge as Barry Edward Lambert/Professor Bedlam, G-Girl's ex-boyfriend and nemesis and the main antagonist. He reconciles with Jenny and retires from villainy in the end|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna 6.jpg|Knuckles as Vaughn Haige, Matt's crude and sex-crazed best friend|link=Knuckles the Echidna Stella.jpg|Stella as Carla Dunkirk, Matt and Hannah's boss|link=Stella Silver the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Silver as Steve, Hannah's former model boyfriend|link=Silver the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat 5.jpg|Rouge as the bartender|link=Rouge the Bat Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies